I. Cecile
"Cecile? That girl? A sad story, really. And a sad existence. But a dangerous one. Not many can keep a refined elegance in a mansion burning down with black flames." -Her partner, Yui Formerly an angel, Cecile fell from her status many years ago. The result was a corruption of her formerly holy attributes, twisting her into the 3-legged crow Yatagarasu. The betrayal by her former allies left her soul scarred and vengeful, although she rarely shows it. Appearance Rather pleasant looking, she perpetually dons a rather classy black outfit decorated with trinkets and accents. She also sports a cravat and beret. Her black hair is unadorned but long, while her nearly black eyes never betray her true thoughts. Personality At first, Cecile appears to be a very pleasant, refined lady. She laughs at nearly every joke, no matter how bad it may be. Great concern is directed towards wounded people around her, and she dislikes fighting in general. She is also rather positive and easy going. However, all that is a front that covers her true self. In reality, she is cold, snarky, and arrogant. Her past left her heart deeply wounded and she prefers to not converse with unnecessary people. She hates angels with an inhumane passion and often goes out of her way to inflict damage upon their cause. Life has lost meaning to her; as such, she has no qualms about murdering innocent people if necessary. History Cecile was present on the continent when the great demon rampaged. She joined the fight against it wholeheartedly and was one those present in its final moments. She also met a demon named Yami during this time. Less than a year later, she fell in love with a human scientist. They quickly began to date against the cold glances of Cecile's fellow angels. It was not prohibited in the slightest, but what bothered them was what the man was researching. He specialized in elemental research; precisely, the relationship between darkness and light. He was curious as to what would happen if one of them ceased canceling out the other and was consumed. What would result if a demon was possessed by light or an angel by darkness? Such research was completely denounced by the angels, and they commanded her to tell him to cease research. Instead, she secretly encouraged him and helped as she could. One day, they were both summoned to Archangel Hephaestus. The Archangel gravely reprimanded her new husband and demanded him to stop or die. Her spouse agreed and apologized for his behavior. Before either of them could react, however, countless arrows implanted themselves in his body and he silently crumpled over. Horrified, Cecile stood frozen in shock as the angels removed the body and cleaned up the mess, leaving her and Hephaestus alone. She immediately charged at her superior with her blade, their clash resonating throughout all of the hall. "Why?! You said-" "He went against our orders. And so have you." The following fight was quick and one sided. The weaker angel, Cecile, was easily overwhelmed and beaten down by the Archangel. He then proceeded to mock her, accusing her of selling her morals for feelings and lacking the strength to even defend a loved one. After finishing the pitiful excuse for a fight, Hephaestus threw her out of the sky, stripping away what defenses she had. Ceclie crashed into the earth's demon lands, crippling her. Almost immediately, darkness began to taint her element as she desperately attempted to survive. Her own sword, undoubtebly to mock her, fell into her body, impaling her into the ground, Completely immoblized, she allowed her soul to become corrupted by her hatred and despair. The formerly holy blade became one with her body as her light was transformed into darkness, reborning her into the vengeful 3-legged crow, the Yatagarasu. With nothing left to live for but revenge, she began to take on assassinations and consume humans to increase her strength. With no one else to turn to, she joined Yami, his goal coinciding with hers. Eventually, she met her closest ally and the one person she can call her friend, Yui. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Cecile was formerly a high ranking angel. However, after she was cast out of their ranks, her holy attributes were no longer guarded. Her crash into the earth caused all her abilities to be corrupted and taken over by darkness, forcibly twisting her into a half Angel half monster hybrid: the Yatagarasu. The 3-legged crow, being of a dark affinity, resists fellow dark attacks very well while being vulnerable to light. However, her unique ability has mostly eliminated this weakness. In her true form, Cecile is extremely quick and has the ability of flight. Her strength is far more than that of an ordinary human, while her durability suffers tremendously as a result. Injuries will incapacitate her more quickly, especially those to the wings. Her full size is relatively large; she is approximately 9 feet from beak to tail and can stand to nearly 7 feet high. Her eyes are pure white, perhaps a final testament to her previous self. Interestingly, unlike a normal crow, the Yatagarasu sports night vision. Powers and Abilities Abilities Abyssal Flame: The flame of tarnished light. This fire does not run on oxygen, but on light itself, hence it being classified as darkness. It does not so much set aflame, but it consumes. Therefore, wherever it catches, one cannot see in an area around it. It instead appears as a black mass of fire where the object's details cannot be identified. *'Traitor's Cloak': By wrapping her entire body in these flames, she becomes virtually invisible at night, as light cannot shine upon her. **Surrounding Hatred: Similarly, Cecile can use these flames to hinder an opponent during combat, creating blind spots. She can also completely surround a battle field with these flames, plunging everything into pitch black darkness. **Eternal Exile: If she truly wishes, she can permanently remove eyesight from a person's eyes by putting an eternal flame into their vision. This, however, requires point blank range and an immobilized enemy. *'Wings of Night': While cloaked in these fires, any attack from her will cause the flames to spread on contact. *'Dark Echo': Cecile can also fire off slices of black flame by motioning with her arms. Silent Flight: Her wings release no noise as they flap. *'Isolated Burn': The Abyssal flames also release no crackles or pops. Immense Speed: In both forms, she is extremely quick. She is able to ride air currents and anticipate most attacks, allowing for easy dodging and being able to close the gap between her and her opponent quickly. Increased strength: In Yatagarasu form, she is able to be much stronger than an ordinary human. However, her strength is less than those of a pure angel or pure demon. She also is more fragile. Trivia *She is a contradiction to the legend of the Japanese Yatagarasu. Where it guides humans in legend, she kills. It's a representation of the sun, but she consumes light. Where the Yatagarasu is chosen by deities, she was cast out of heaven violently. *Yellow's character. Quotes Template Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Darkness Category:Antagonist Category:PC Category:Monsters